DoC: History Repeats
by Spy Elf
Summary: CM Punk and Julio Dinero fight with and yet without Raven. And try to deal. Continues Drug of Choice.


TITLE: Drug of Choice: Repeat History  
AUTHOR: Spy Elf  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: CM Punk and Julio Dinero fight with and yet without Raven. And try to deal.

NOTES: This is NWA/TNA. CM Punk and Julio Dinero were formerly Raven's Gathering. They are still the Gathering, but have turned on Raven.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the people or the fued or the company. My only profit is reader response. All my money goes to TNA anyway.  
ARCHIVE: Just let me know.  
WARNINGS: The same rules that applied for the first Drug of Choice apply here. This is supposed to be a series of shots. I have no ending planned. I have nothing planned actually, but musi are talking. 

A/N: The musi wouldn't let me go!!

CM Punk followed Julio Dinero into the arena. He smirked, watching Julio's butt and thinking about just how well he knew it. They had spent four days apart during the holidays. He frowned, suddenly remembering just why they had spent so much time together. Raven. 

It had been 22 days since they had turned on him. Don Callis had held Raven's job over their heads, and they had caved. Punk had taken time and thought about it and wondered why he didn't fight back. Him and Julio could have told Raven, gathered some spy cameras, and blown Callis's blackmail deal wide open. But cooler heads had prevailed on that thought. Julio's head anyway. To blow the deal for Callis, they'd have to come clean to the world about their relationship. Doing that could ruin the careers of all three. And well, you have to make a living. Wrestling was the one thing all of them wanted to do. Hell, wrestling was life. They could have taken the chance and told the fans and critics, but grand romantic gestures happened in fairy tales and fools lives.

Punk was pretty sure he didn't have pixie wings and wasn't a complete fool.

Maybe.

"Focus, Punk." Julio's voice cut through. Punk looked up. "Gee, I was wondering when you'd hear me." Julio cleared his throat. "We should go to Jarrett's locker rooms right?"

"Uh, yeah." Punk hadn't thought about it. They'd been going to the locker room Raven had claimed for so long now, that it was second nature. This was going to hurt. "Got to have somewhere to go, better be where they don't wanna kill us." He smiled weakly. "After AMW and Erik Watts all sent threats, well, don't want to be near there."

Julio reached out to ruffle his hair. "I'll protect you from the good guys Punker, just stick with me."

Punk snorted. "Right. Throw me to the sharks you would."

"I wasn't aware Shark-Boy was around." Julio smiled.

"Jerk." Punk said, softly punching Julio's shoulder.

"Well isn't this display of affection lovely." Punk and Julio turned to see Erik Watts sneering at them. "I hope you too know what you've done."

Julio looked back calmly. "As a matter of fact I do. We do." He amended. "Did we do good?"

Punk clenched his teeth. He had to act as callous as Julio. He had been working on it for some time and thought he had it down. "Yeah, we haven't seen the results yet? Kind of ruins a masterpiece when you can't see it." Oh yeah. Callous act down.

Erik visibly restrained himself from punching them. "I'd hate to be you guys when Raven finally gets his hands on you."

Punk leered. "Been there. Had that."

"The both of you are lower than scum." Erik hissed and walked off.

Julio sighed. "I know."

Punk smiled at him and continued to the locker rooms. Approaching they heard Jeff Jarrett yelling about something and Don Callis speaking in turn, Kid Kash's voice also coming out. They looked at each other and knocked on the door. Kash flung the door open, ready to yell, then stopped. "Oh, you two." He walked away, leaving the door open.

"Ever so good to see you too." Punk muttered.

"Punk! Julio!" Callis cried out at their entrance. "My two favorite traitors. Jeff would love to say hello, but he's busy." Jeff waved but didn't stop yelling into the phone. "You will be in the locker room next too the security office. And don't worry about Raven and his mystery partner. You will have backup. I think he's in your locker room waiting to talk it over." He glared. "Don't fuck this up. Now go and be convincing."

Julio smiled. "Still hate you."

"Consider it mutual." Callis smirked.

They walked back to the locker room, passing Raven's at a fast pace. Julio kicked open the door and made his way in first. "Wonder who our assistance is tonight?"

"Me." They froze as Father James Mitchell walked towards them. "Hello boys. Nice to see you again Julio. Especially nice to see you CM Punk." He leered.

Julio took a step back and Punk shuddered. "Fuck." Punk said softly. 

"No way in HELL I'm working with you." Julio raged. "Get the FUCK out!"

Father Mitchell laughed. "No, Callis told me what you've done. You've created your own hell. I'm just the caretaker of your own personal hells. Your level of _cooperation_," he smiled, "is required for my treatment."

Punk glared. "If it was just my job on the line I'd kill you now and damn the consequences."

Mitchell snickered. "Well it isn't and you will deal with me. Tough shit."

***~~~***

Punk and Julio fought hard against Raven and Sandman. Punk was wondering why his heart wasn't bleeding through his chest to begin with. They fought hard, as per the agreement, but neither's heart was truly in it. Which is why Sandman and Raven started to win. Which is when Mitchell came out with the chloroform to knock out Raven.

The Gathering walked out, with Mitchell. Punk almost touched him, pulled back, and then forced himself to do it. How do you hurt someone you love? A) Leave then and B) Become friends with someone else who hurt them. A recipe for disaster and heartbreak. And from the look on Raven's face when he saw them with Mitchell, it was working.

Punk and Julio moved away from Mitchell as soon as they went backstage. "Nice working with you boys again. See you real soon." Came the leer from the older man. 

Julio grabbed Punk's arm and trotted off to their locker room, locked the door behind them. "Every time I see him I think of that fire." Julio said, leaning against the door.

Punk pulled him into a tight hug. "I know. But we will get passed it. And I need a Lysol bath. I know Father Mitchell keeps undressing me in his mind."

"I'll put both those eyes out." Julio growled. "And I'll feed him his fingers if he ever touches you."

"My hero." Punk batted his eyelashes, then saddened. "We really hurt Raven."

"I know." Julio sighed. "And someday we can tell him."

"He'll hate us."

"I know."


End file.
